Viceroy
Viceroy (formerly known to Humanity as Omega Kari β or Ώ Kari β) is a planet located in the Omega Kari System in the Outskirts region, the fringes of the Human Sphere. It is the renowned and luxurious capital of the Viceroy Federation, noted for remaining predominantly neutral in every war during its existence except in 2766, when during the Galactic War, it would provide support to its friendly rivals, the United Nations Space Command and its allies. The planet received its first Human inhabitants in the 2560s when a wandering group of Human refugees came across Ώ Kari β, which at the time was the first fully habitable planet that they had encountered in years. Soon after its discovery, a larger refugee convoy stumbled upon the oasis-like planet. Over the years, it would slowly gain more colonists as more and more small groups of secessionists sneaked in under the radar of UNSC patrols. By the end of the Second Great War in the early 2620s, it had gained a considerable amount of power and influence in the Outskirts. History Discovery and Beginnings Following the Human-Covenant War, dozens of refugee parties were blindly searching for new homes; some of these Human parties had been traveling since the early 2530's with the belief that the old Human Sphere would be utterly decimated. In the early 2560's one of these parties, all of which were crammed onto the rickety vessel Might of the Land, had exited Slipspace in the Omega Kari System to make a routine search for a habitable planet; what they had come across was a goldmine: a planet slightly larger than Earth with a breathable atmosphere and freshwater sources. The passengers of the vessel would land on the island later named Marianas and form a small community of four thousand five hundred denizens. They would immediately encounter several challenges and obstacles, however. One such issue was the native carnivores that threatened the populace of the community; the group had sacrificed most of their weaponry space for consumables when they began their trip. The people of the settlement, which had been named Tungsten City for its large tungsten deposits nearby, would find that a certain toxin in tomatoes was often fatal when ingested by the most dangerous of the attacking fauna: the Bog Tiger. This would prove vital in expansion over the next few months as breakaway settlements performed scouting of sorts for the main populace. By late 2564, a small mining operation had been established near the growing township of Moddenton, which primarily gathered copper and coal. Conflict Main article: First Viceroy Rebellion Before long, a group of angered men and women desiring a faster pace of productivity and overall change united to form the Marianas Rebellion, and by March of 2566, a small militia had been resurrected to defend against the insurgent attackers. For five weeks the militia soldiers, armed with the few weapons available, put down small attacks by one to four rebels at a time, therefore incurring no major harm or troubles. This faint pattern was harshly interrupted by the bloody skirmish twenty kilometers to the north-northwest of Tungsten City's outer limits in the Marian Hills. The firefight when the primary Militia patrol of sixty-three footsoldiers and three makeshift infantry support vehicles stumbled upon one of the primary rebel encampments, which contained one-hundred five insurgent combatants and thirty other rebel supporters. The fierce crossfire through the jagged hills of the area lasted an hour and resulted in ninety-four rebel casualties and forty-two for the Militia. Soon after, a makeshift rebel leadership would negotiate peace in turn for devotion to the common goal of the planet's populace and a sort of community service for all convicted rebels and sympathizers. Before the end of the same year, the cities of Marianas united to form the Republic of Marianas, the predecessor to the Viceroy Federation. Expansion & Reinforcements For the years to come, there would be steady growth as new splinter settlements, usually with populations of less than one hundred. This steady growth in productivity was bolstered when a convoy of Human refugee ships containing nearly fifty-thousand passengers discovered the planet. They entered orbit, preparing to mimic the actions of the Might of the Land, though were shocked when they were contacted by a radio transponder on the surface that lie below; they would soon learn of the newly formed Republic and boost the populace there. Tungsten City grew twenty-fold and truly became the capital of the Republic in terms of power. A portion of the ships returned to their decimated homelands and began a slow yet steady incoming line of refugees from former UNSC colonies that had been disconnected from Earth and other interior planets. The largest of the new ships, the Silver Hammer, sent a transmission to another wandering refugee convoy transporting another sixty-thousand refugees. They would arrive a few months later and further increase the manpower and productivity of the Republic as well as discreetly form a friendly rival on the nearby mainland named the Mackarian Province, wielding a population of just over twenty-five thousand citizens. While the two would temporarily remain allies, a series of events would initiate yet another dark chapter. Marian-Mackarian War Main article: Marian-Mackarian War Up until November of 2571, the Mackarian Province and Republic of Marian were upholding a rough alliance; trading between the two via the Marian Strait was seldom seen as well was outright communication. On November 17th, a fanatic of the Province performed a suicide bombing in Tungsten City, killing twelve people and and destroying two cars, this was followed by several assaults on public squares, shops, and so forth by people claiming their loyalty to one side or the other when in fact both sides did not accept responsibility for the attacks, each regarding the other as a liar. This would lead to the brief war between the two. Aside from continued attacks, the official military of either side was limited, the largest battle occurring in the coastal capital of the Mackarian Province, Lafayette. The skirmish, which consisted of a single Marian Militant company against a battalion of poorly and hastily trained Mackarian soldiers; despite concentrated fortifications, the determined and disciplined Marian contingent overran the defenses and effectively captured the city that held seventy five percent of the Mackarian populace. This vital capture would lead to the official surrender of the Mackarian Province two months and eleven minor conflicts later via an improvised, self-appointed leadership of the Province. Having absorbed a whole new region into its control, the Marians felt that retaining their name was no longer appropriate; before long a new government, military, and name was created. This gave birth to the Viceroy Federation. Rapid Expansion Following the unification, the trademark growth rates of the planet's inhabitants returned once again with the help of a steady income of refugees and secessionists at the rate of two to then thousand per year. With Marianas and Mackaria forming the first two "districts" of the federation, three more would be established on the mainland, each one five times larger than the original two.[http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Viceroy#Districts List of districts of Viceroy] They also formed numerous new large scale mining and farming operations, though not with the most advanced of technology, in order to form and stabilize local economies. Society & Culture Geography Fauna & Flora Cities Points of Interest Economy Fields of Industry Government Main Article: Viceroy Federation Districts Similar to the states of the twenty-first century United States' or Mexico's states or Canada's provinces, the populace of Viceroy is divided into "districts;" each district maintains its own government, which is moderated by the planetary government; the planetary government is in turn overseen by the Federal Command. As of 2815 227 districts of varying sizes covered all land on the planet. *Marianas *Mackaria *Utopia *Destiny *Olympus Military Main Article: Viceroy Defense Force Gallery References Special Thanks *To CommanderTony for the inclusion of the small emblems next to certain affiliations in the infobox. *To Ajax, AR, S-118, S-091 for giving me guidance of some sort pertaining to various military and scientific technologies. *To many others for helping me improve myself on this site. *To Spartan-091 for helping with grammar and co-writing the article. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:Viceroy Federation Category:Non-aligned worlds